Prison Planet (chapter)
|romaji = Kangoku Wakusei |translated title = |release = |engrelease = |episode = 1 |saga = Prison Planet Saga |previous = The Masked Warriors |next = Evil Saiyan (chapter) }} |''Kangoku Wakusei''}} is the first chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary On Beerus' Planet, Goku and Vegeta continue their training, still attempting to land as much as a single blow on Whis but fail to do so. Shin who has also visited the planet along with Old Kai calls for a lunch break. Future Mai (another visitor) urgently heads to the others to tell them that Future Trunks has been kidnapped and Goku confirms that he is unable to sense Trunks' energy. From behind Mai, another being appears introducing himself as Fu. While Goku and Vegeta are unfamiliar with who Fu is, he in turn knows who they both are, having been told about them by Trunks previously who he refers to as his friend. Shin asks if he is from the future also and Fu confirms that he is before telling them all that Trunks has indeed been kidnapped and is currently imprisoned on the Prison Planet, a place that does not exist in the present timeline. Fu opens a space time portal using his sword as Goku and Vegeta prepare to head through and rescue Trunks. Shin attempts to stop them and seeks backup from Whis, however Whis mentions that it is now time for him to go and wake up Beerus who will surely be angry once he hears the news of Mai and Fu breaking galactic law by using time travel and tells the others to make sure that the pair return to their own timeline before he returns with Beerus. As Whis moves out of sight he begins to question the character of Fu, believing that he is planning something but decides to leave things up to Goku and Vegeta. Goku, Vegeta, Mai and Fu arrive on the Prison Planet where the former soon feels a large energy heading directly towards them targeting Fu. Goku intercepts the blow from an attacking Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and realizing that a single mistake will cause him to be done for, Goku decides to go all out and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. The match appears to be evenly fought with Fu secretly urging them to keep fighting as it benefits him. Vegeta soon realizes that Goku's opponent is indeed another Goku. They pause briefly but continue once again as Goku finds the prospect of fighting another version of himself to be exciting. Xeno Goku meanwhile is unsure of the power that the other Goku appears to be using. Seeing the look on Fu's face, Vegeta realizes that he's up to something and Fu tells him that where they are is an experimental place that he created and he is taking powerful fighters from different planets and different era's and having them fight there, confirming that he was one who also took Trunks. Mai demands that he explain what his purpose for doing this is only for Fu to casually explain that it's just out of fun and curiosity. Vegeta becomes angry and soon fires a blast at Fu though he sends it away by opening another space distortion that it passes through. Fu gives Vegeta a Dragon Ball and explains that other strong people have the other six and they must collect them all if they wish to escape and that this will be a free for all as he teleports himself away to a place where he can continue watching the battles from afar. Meanwhile, Trunks is shown in a cell wondering how to break out when Cooler breaks through a nearby wall and demands he be given the Dragon Ball. Appearances Characters *Fu *Goku *Vegeta *Whis *Shin *Old Kai *Future Mai *Xeno Goku *King Cold (silhouette) *Majin Ozotto (silhouette) *Bojack (silhouette) *Future Trunks *Cooler Locations *Fu's Laboratory *Prison Planet **Babari **Slum Area *Beerus' Planet Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan 4 *Fourth Transformation Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Whis *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Xeno Goku (Super Saiyan 4) Anime, Game and Manga differences *In the game opening, Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks are shown sparring together on Beerus' Planet in a non transformed state. In the manga, Future Trunks was not present and Goku and Vegeta sparred against Whis as Super Saiyan Blue. *Old Kai is shown as being present on Beerus' Planet in the manga but not in the game opening. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on part of the first Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Prison Planet Saga